Taken
by maxrideanddivergentlover
Summary: I was taken on what should have been the happiest day of my life. But it was ruined when they came and took away everything that mattered to me. My family, my memories, Fang. Everything that was important to me was taken, but now I'm gonna get them back. They belong to me and me only. You know why? I'm Maximum Ride and no one, and I mean no one, messes with me. LOTS OF FAX.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there guys! I know I've been MIA for a while, but here I am with a brand new idea. Here are some background details:**

**Ages:**

**Max, Fang, Iggy, Aaron: 18**

**Nudge:16**

**Gazzy:14**

**Angel:12**

**Max and Fang ARE together...sorta. It'll make more sense once you read the story.**

**Disclaimer: I own Aaron...and that's about it! The rest is all JP**

* * *

_I couldn't see anything. Just flashes._

_A boy..._

_with olive skin,_

_black hair,_

_and eyes so dark, they were almost black._

_A...banner._

_It read: HAPPY 18th BIRTHDAY MAX._

_So many people around me._

_I was happy, so happy. I can't imagine being happier._

_The boy smiling_

_A ring._

_Tears falling from my own eyes._

_The boy holding me._

_We're alone._

_"Yes," I sob, "Yes, Yes"_

_I can't say no to him... _

_ever...he's my soulmate_

_I feel his lips on mine._

_The happiness is overwhelming me._

_It's too much, I think...but its not._

_I'll never have enough of him._

_Our hands wander, itching to touch each other._

_His skin on mine...nothing in between us but our love._

_It was beautiful...like nothing I've ever dreamed of._

_We lay on the bed together, my body cocooned in his._

_"I love you." He whispers into my ear._

_I am content. I whisper the words back wondering how I could put something so...wonderful into three little words._

_But I did, and that's all that matters._

_We sleep._

_My body is ripped away from his._

_I let out a shout._

_"Max!" _

_It's the boy._

_They're holding him not letting him come to me._

_A cloth is put over my mouth._

_"No!" I try to shout._

_But my vision blurs and the last thing I see is the boy, crying._

_"Don't cry," I want to whisper,"I'll never leave you."_

_But the words don't come out. _

_The world tilts and I feel my head hit the floor before everything goes dark._

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
_I jolt up out of my bed, soaked in tears and sweat.

The dream. What happened?

I searched my brain for any recollection.

Nothing.

I had the same dream. Again. And I still couldn't remember what happened.

I stretch and rub the sleep out of my eyes, finally looking at the alarm clock: 8:05

Crap.

I quickly took a shower and got dressed in my signature tank top and jeans before heading downstairs for breakfast, all by 8:15.

Yeah, I'm that good.

I shoved the hot oatmeal into my mouth, grabbed my backpack and ran to the school by 8:25.

I went to my locker and opened it up, pushing and pulling things until I finally had what I needed.

"Excuse me?"

I turned to the left and met an pair of weirdly familiar dark eyes.

"Uhh...Yes?"

_mentally smacks herself on the forehead. Way to go, Max!_

He looked at eyes sweeping over my face, as if taking it all in.

They were sad as if he'd lost something, something important.

He was taller than me by about 4 or 5 inches. His wispy black hair was slightly long, falling to the nape of his neck and curling at the sides.

He wasn't hot.._no way_... He was drop-dead gorgeous...

_No! bad, Max! You shouldn't be thinking thoughts like that. It doesn't matter if they're true or not..._

"Hellooo," said the guy, waving his arm in front of my face.

I shook my head, snapping myself out of the little world.

"Can you help me find my class? I'm new here."

I nodded, still unable to form a coherent sentence.

He pulled out his schedule and showed it to me.

_Nicholas Ride_

_Locker Number 456_

_Schedule:_

_English Room A5 _

_Gym Gym 2_

_Science Room D13_

_Study Hall Room C20_

_World History B7_

_Math E16_

The girlie part of me squeals with delight. But the other side, the logical one, wasn't so happy.

Fantastic. Fan-effin'-tastic. He is in _all_ of my classes. How is that possible?

I plaster a smile on my face.

"I'm actually heading that way myself. You can walk with me if you want. I'm Max by the way."

He smiles back at me,"Nick."

My eyes scan over his face one more time, lingering on his soft lips.

They just looked soo..._kissable._

_Ugh. Max. STOP IT. don't forget, you have a boyfriend._

And as soon as I thought it, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist from behind.

Aaron put his head on my shoulder, his breath hot against my cheek.

"Good morning," he whispered.

I smiled, for real this time and turned my head to meet his lips.

Before I knew it, my back was against the lockers, my fingers in his hair.

He was kissing me hard, his hands tightly gripping my hips.

"Ahem," Nick cleared his throat and I pulled away quickly, blushing.

He was watching Aaron with narrowed eyes.

"Sorry," I said, still embarrassed, "This is Aaron, my...boyfriend."

But he was so much more than that. He was perfect. So sweet and kind.

"Yeah, I can tell," he said gruffly.

Aaron smiled at him. A genuine Aaron smile,"Hey"

Nick gave him a tight smile back.

Gah. This is way to much tension for me. "Why don't we go to class now?"

Aaron put his arm around my waist and together the three of us walked to class.

And I felt Nick's gaze staring through the back of my head the whole way.

The was officially the beginning of the best and worst day of my life.

* * *

**So...what do you think? Love it? Hate it? Love to hate it? Hate to love it?**

**So hopefully you guys understand that Max has lost her memory.**

**But how?**

**Why?**

**R&R to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey People! Thanks for the reviews. It's nice to know you really care. And now...drumroll please...Chapter 2! **

**Disclaimer: All credit goes to JP**

* * *

English could not have been more awkward.

The room was split into tables of three and I sat with Aaron of course but guess who sat on the other side?

Nick.

I was jittery all class because while we were talking about Shakespeare, Aaron would just randomly lean over and give me kiss.

Nick just glared at him every time he did.

Who the hell did he think he was anyway?

He was just some random guy who asked for directions.

Why should I care if he looks at me like I was doing something wrong?

I'm not...am I?

* * *

My next class was Gym and Nick and I were walking over when really tall blond dude stepped in our way.

"Fa-I mean, Nick, can I talk to you real quick?"

Nick glanced at me, as if asking for permission.

I shrugged,"I can wait."

The two of them stepped aside until they thought I couldn't hear them.

"What the hell are you doing with her? This wasn't the plan, moron!" said Blondie

"The plan isn't gonna work Iggy. This whole hellhole is full of them. Even her boyfriend is one."

Blondie-I mean Iggy-snorted, "You're kidding right. I saw him. He's about as dangerous as a fly. You're letting your emotions cloud your judgement. It's not safe for you, her or us!"

Nick's eyes narrowed,"I know what safe for her. I've always known what's safe for her, and I say we get her out. Today."

Iggy's eyes bulged, and now that I looked at them they looked sort-of weird and out-of focus. "If you knew what's safe for her, why are we here right now? In this situation? But you know what? Fine. You're in charge. Let's get her out today."

Nick relaxed a little bit,"Thank You. Tell the others that we'll get out during last block."

Iggy nodded and the two of them walked back over to where I was waiting.

"Max?" said Nick," This is my brother, Iggy."

I looked his almost white hair, and Nick's dark hair. "Your...brother?"

Iggy laughed, running a hand through his hair, "I was...adopted."

"Oh...cool."

* * *

Turns out Nick has 4 younger siblings.

Iggy, the guy I met earlier. He's blind, by the way.

Nudge, who, to me, sounds like a typical 14-year-old who can't keep her mouth shut.

Gasman...well, the name says it all.

And Angel, who Nick says was exactly that, an angel.

He told me a lot about their family while we ran around the track.

We were faster than everyone of course, what with my athletic skills and all and surprisingly, Nick could keep up. We were a good half lap ahead of the next person.

"Girlfriend?" I asked.

His eyes clouded over, becoming almost glassy and his face started to shut down.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked you that. It's not my business."

He shook his head, "No, it's fine. It's just...she doesn't...I mean...she's... going through a hard time right now, and she just really needs her space, I guess."

"Were you close?"

He smiled sadly,"Yeah. We were actually best friends before we got together. We did everything together."

I smiled at him, "It sounds like you really care about her."

"I do. She's my whole world. I don't know what I'd do without her."

He was silent after that.

* * *

The rest of the day went by in a blur and before I knew it I was sitting in Math staring at the clock, willing it to go faster.

Fang was at the desk in front of mine, sitting backwards on the chair so he faced me.

"So how long have you and your boyfriend been dating?"

I thought about it for a second before answering,"three months."

He raised his eyebrows,"You guys seem really close for a couple who's been dating for three months."

"Why?" I asked, " How long have you been dating your girlfriend?"

"two and a half years."

I nearly choked. "Two and a half _years?_ Wow...she must be really special."

"As special as can be."

"What's her name?"

Nick thought about it for a second and opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the loud _CRASH_ of the classroom door flying of it's hinges.

Iggy and three other kids walked in.

"Fang!"

Nick stood up and grabbed my hand, pulling me up to my feet.

"What's happening?"

"Max. You have to listen to me okay? We're not gonna hurt you."

I pulled my hand out of his grasp.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Fang! Watch out!" It was the little girl standing in the doorway.

I turned and saw one of my classmate running towards me, his eyes red and his body turning silver, an almost metallic color. He opened his mouth, barring his sharp non-human teeth.

I screamed, covering myself my hands, waiting for the blow.

But Nick stepped in front of me and aimed a roundhouse kick right at a boy's side.

He went flying.

I looked around and all the other kids were standing up now, along with the teacher. A few looked like the guy who just attacked, but the rest were just normal kids.

"Gazzy! Angel!" yelled Nick,"You guys get the kids and teacher out of here. Iggy, you and Nudge take care of the Bots."

I was terrified now. I had no clue what was happening. "The _what?" _I said.

Nick grabbed my wrists, and pushed me back until my shoulders were against the corner of the room. He stood in front of me blocking me from everything that was happening behind him.

"_Max"_

My eyes snapped up to meet his.

"What do you want from me?" I asked.

He opened his mouth to answer but was interrupted by Iggy.

"Fang! We could really use some help!"

Nick gritted his teeth, "Just take care of it Iggy."

His hands came up to my face, cradling it in his hands.

"I just want you to remember Max. Remember me. Remember us."

"What us?" I yelled, confused and frustrated,"The never was an us. I have no idea who you are!"

"Yes you do. Please. Try. It's me, Fang"

"I don't know any Fang."

"Please. Anything. The first time I kissed you, your birthday, the school. Anything."

I watched his face, he was so determined. I felt a spark in the back of the head. I reached for it. Closer, closer, almost there.

And it's gone. Nothing.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I whispered.

The fight still refused to leave his eyes. Before I knew it, he pulled my face against his and we were kissing.

My lips move against him of their own accord.

I had no control over what was happening.

I closed my eyes and images flashed before them. Memories.

* * *

_I jumped in front of the eraser right before it got to Fang.  
_

_It raised its arm and slashed and at me.  
_

_I fell to the ground bleeding.  
_

_The flock fought them off without me, while I felt my energy and life drain away._

_I closed my eyes.  
_

_Fang was next to me, kneeling by my side and shaking me roughly.  
_

_"Max!"  
_

_I moaned.  
_

_"Max! Come on! You have to be okay. Don't you dare die right now! Not after we made it this far."  
_

_He was panicking. I wanted to reach out, but my eyes stayed closed.  
_

_"Max! No, dammit! Don't you leave me. I won't be able to take it if you leave me. I need you. I-I love you, Max."  
_

_He took my hand and held it against his face. I felt cold tears.  
_

_Fang's tears.  
_

_"I love you, Max."  
_

_He loved me.  
_

_My thoughts all drifted away but that one.  
_

_I held on to it and tightly as I could, but I could feel it slipping away.  
_

_And just before it was totally gone and I was about to fall to the darkness...  
_

_I heard the sirens of an ambulance.  
_

_Then everything was black.  
_

-LINE BREAK-_  
_

_I woke up to white._

_A hospital room.  
_

_Fang was asleep in chair, his head resting on my bed.  
_

_Thoughts swirled in my head.  
_

_Fang loves me!  
_

_I'm in a hospital!  
_

_Where's the flock?  
_

_Fang loves me!  
_

_I jolted up quickly, only to fall back down just as fast because of the searing pain in my side.  
_

_Fang was startled awake.  
_

_"Max...you're awake."  
_

_"Nice to see you're awake too. Now help me sit up."  
_

_He stood up and helped me up until my back was leaning against the backboard of the bed._

_"How's you're side?"  
_

_I rolled my eyes,"It feels like crap."  
_

_Fang almost smiled, "It's good to have you back."  
_

_We sat in silence.  
_

_"Why did you do it?" he asked finally.  
_

_I looked down at my hands.  
_

_"You're my best friend and..."  
_

_I lifted my gaze to meet his.  
_

_"...and I love you."  
_

_His face looked about as shocked as I felt._

_I expected him to smile or even laugh, but his eyebrows came to together and formed a V.  
_

_He was mad.  
_

_"You're and idiot, you know that? You know what would have happened to us if we hadn't called the ambulance, what would've happened to me? You have no idea how...scared I was, watching you die right in front of me."  
_

_His lips were pressed together so hard they were almost white. He whole body was shaking and trembling.  
_

_I took his hands and pressed one to each side of my face.  
_

_"Fang, look at me."  
_

_He didn't lift his head.  
_

_"I said, look at me."  
_

_This time he lifted his dark eyes to meet mine. He looked ready to cry.  
_

_"We're okay. You know that right? As long as we have each other we'll be okay. I'll never leave you. Ever. I love you, Fang."  
_

_He smiled this this time. A small one, but a smile.  
_

_He leaned closer, until I could feel his hot breath against my face.  
_

_"I love you, too."  
_

_Our lips met and our bodies was practically on top of me, kissing me into oblivion.  
_

_I closed my eyes and kissed him back with everything I had._

* * *

Fang pulled away and I opened my eyes.

I was back in the classroom again.

My head was spinning.

I looked up at his face, taking in all those beautiful features: dark eyes, black hair, olive skin, sharp angular face.

_"Fang?"_

He grinned, but his smile slowly left his face as I felt myself fall into the dark...

...and straight into his warm, strong arms.

_I was home._

* * *

**So...what do you think. I put a lot of time and effort into that one so you better like it. JK. R&R with your comment. I'll try to update soon. Don't worry still a lot of story left to go. I think you'll all really like the next chapter. You'll get to find out exactly what happened to Max's memory. More reviews for faster updates! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! This was probably my favorite chapter to write so far. Keep the reviews coming to see what happens next!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. GO JP**

* * *

_6 months earlier_**  
**

_"Boo!"__  
_

_I jolted up off the bed only to see Angel's face inches from my own.  
_

_"Ahh!"  
_

_I fell back, my head hitting the pillow with a soft thud.  
_

_She giggled. "Morning Max!"  
_

_I groaned pulling the pillow over the face.  
_

_"And why, exactly, did you decide to wake me up at...," I glanced at my clock,"7 in the morning."  
_

_"Because," she said pulling my arms until I was sitting up, "It's your birthday and Nudge and I wanted to help you get ready."  
_

_My eyes widened. No way was I gonna let them "get me ready."  
_

_"Uh, yeah you are. We're not giving you a choice." said Angel.  
_

_I looked at her. She was about 5' 3" now, even though she was only 12. Her blond hair was straight with a hot pink stripe on the side.  
_

_I hate to say it, but she was growing up. I guess I was too, what turning 18 and all.  
_

_"Aww, Max. 18 isn't that old! you still have about 7 or 8 years before I'd consider you as old..."  
_

_Fantastic. I live in a time where 25 is considered old. Just my luck.  
_

_I heard a chuckle from the doorway.  
_

_I looked up and saw Fang standing there holding a tray of food.  
_

_"Good morning," I said practically drooling over him. His tall, lean form. The side of his lip quirking up but refusing to go all the way.  
_

_He walked over, set the try on my lap and sat next to me.  
_

_He leaned in until his mouth was right next to my ear.  
_

_"Good morning, birthday girl."  
_

_I couldn't help it. I turned my head and kissed him, slowly and passionately.  
_

_His hand came up and cupped my cheek while the other went to my waist, squeezing gently.  
_

_"Eww," said Angel, forcing us to break apart,"Okay. That's my cue to leave. Hey Fang, call us as soon as Max is done eating. We need to get her ready."  
_

_He nodded and she hopped off the bed and left the room.  
_

_I quickly ate the food, gorging myself with bacon, eggs and pancakes, while Fang just sat there and gently rubbed my arm up and down.  
_

_I put the tray aside on my nightstand and turned to face him.  
_

_"So what are we doing today?"  
_

_He grinned and I felt my heart flutter. "_you _get to spend the day with _me_."  
_

_"Well that doesn't sound_ too_ bad."_

_"It's good to know you think so," he said leaning closer.  
_

_We were kissing again. Me on top of him. His hands on my hips, kneading them until I felt like putty.  
_

_Our kisses were fast now, more possessive and strong.  
_

_I was practically floating when Fang flipped us over, lifting his lips off mine.  
_

_"We need to stop," he said, gasping.  
_

_I smiled. "Why?"  
_

_"Because," he explained, climbing off me,"Your stylists won't like it if I kept them waiting any longer."  
_

_"I don't mind," I said leaning in again.  
_

_He chuckled before ducking away. "I'm sure you don't, but I don't want to face the wrath of Nudge."  
_

_"Ugh. Fine."  
_

_-LINE BREAK-  
_

_I looked ridiculous.  
_

_The girls had spent 3 hours getting me ready.  
_

_I still don't see how that's physically possible, but no, it's very possible._

_That's the only reason why I'm standing here wearing what I'm wearing right now.  
_

_The dress was a velvety red and fell down to just above my knees. This straps came up and were tied right behind my neck, leaving my whole back bare.  
_

_My dirty blond hair was straightened and fell around my face like a curtain.  
_

_There are about a million other things I could add, but how about I just skip to the part where Fang was gaping at me.  
_

_I stood in front of him and glared, but he just looked at me up and down, eyes lingering on the deep neckline.  
_

_Nudge smacked him upside the head. "Watch it." but she was smiling.  
_

_Fang grinned sheepishly.  
_

_"You look fantastic."  
_

_I took in his nice dress shirt and jeans. "You don't look too bad yourself."  
_

_-LINE BREAK-  
_

_Most of the day went by fast. We grabbed some lunch, went to a movie, etc.  
_

_I was nice. Nothing to worry about, no one to hit and Fang to keep me company.  
_

_It was basically heaven.  
_

_Fang opened his car door and led me up the stairs of the house.  
_

_"Our day can't be over yet," I whined, teasing when I said, "You haven't even gotten me a present!"  
_

_He pulled me closer and placed a sweet kiss on the top of my head.  
_

_"Just be patient," he murmured.  
_

_He slid the lock into the key and turned the knob until it opened.  
_

_"SURPRISE"  
_

_The whole flock, and my mom and Ella, were there standing under a banner that read "Happy 18th Birthday Max!"  
_

_I looked up at Fang.  
_

_"Happy Birthday Max."  
_

_I didn't know what to say.  
_

_"You don't have to say anything," said Angel, "just enjoy the party."  
_

_And I did. We ate some pizza and cake (We needed 10 pizzas and 2 cakes), played truth or dare (please, do NOT get me started) and opened presents.  
_

_Angel got me a nice new windbreaker.  
_

_Nudge bought me a set of cool shades.  
_

_Iggy and Mom made chocolate chip cookies.  
_

_Gazzy got a CD of my favorite band (Lifehouse)_

_Ella got me a necklace that said: "Keep Flying!"  
_

_And Fang...well Fang didn't give me one yet. He said he'll "give it to me later."  
_

_The background music changed to a slower song.  
_

_Fang grabbed my hand and pulled me to the middle of the living room.  
_

_"Come on, let's dance." He asked.  
_

_I made a face, "I don't know..." I started, but quickly changed my mind when I saw his face crumble, "Or, actually, maybe one or two."  
_

_Fang smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist as I draped mine over his shoulders and around his neck.  
_

_We swayed lightly to the music, Fang's eyes on my own the entire time.  
_

_I felt as though I was in a fairytale. Fang was the prince and I was the princess. And we were so deep in love, it was impossible to get out.  
_

_The music stopped and we stopped too, still mesmerized by each other, my eyes refusing to leave the comfort of his.  
_

_"You ready for your present?" he asked.  
_

_I nodded silently.  
_

_Everyone's eyes were on us.  
_

___He stepped away from me, and my body ached to grab him and kiss him until it physically hurt, but I held back._

_He fell down to one knee and I felt my heart drumming through my chest.  
_

_"Maximum Ride? I've loved you my whole life and I swear to always keep you as happy and safe as you are now. You're my whole life and I don't know what I'd do without you. I want to be able to look over next to me everyday and see your smiling face for the rest of my life. So will you please, please, please marry me?"  
_

_Tears were leaking out of my eyes. I couldn't get words out.  
_

_Fang looked up when I didn't answer. He saw my face and rushed over, quicking cocooning me in his arms and letting me cry against him.  
_

_Everyone quickly and quietly filed out of the room until we were the only two left.  
_

_I sat in this arms and cried all my tears out and he let me.  
_

_Even when I finally stopped crying, he stayed quiet.  
_

_"Fang?"  
_

_"Yes?" he whispered.  
_

_"Yes."  
_

_"What?" he asked.  
_

_"Yes, I'll marry you."  
_

_He pulled me away slightly and cupped my face inbetween is hands.  
_

_"Max? Are you sure? No one is forcing you. This is entirely your decision."  
_

_I nodded, " And I've never been this sure of a decision till now."  
_

_He grinned suddenly and pulled my face to meet his.  
_

_The kisses started out slow, but began to get faster and more hungry  
_

_We were both sitting up now. I was in Fang's lap, my legs wrapped around his waist.  
_

_My hand slipped under his shirt, aching to reach his skin.  
_

_His hands came up around my thighs and held me against him.  
_

_I wanted more of him. It wasn't enough.  
_

_Fang seemed to get the message. He stood up, with me still around his waist and took me to his bedroom, closing the door behind him.  
_

_He laid me down on the bed, getting on top of me and not breaking our kiss once.  
_

_Our hands started roaming each other's bodies, familiarizing them with each other until they were joined as one.  
_

_Until we were just Max and Fang, in love.  
_

_-LINE BREAK-  
_

_He pulled me closer until my body was tucked into his.  
_

_We fit. Like two pieces of a puzzle.  
_

_"I love you," he whispered.  
_

_I snuggled closer.  
_

_"I love you too." I whispered back and I meant it with all my heart.  
_

_-LINE BREAK-  
_

_I didn't hear them.  
_

_I don't know how I didn't hear them  
_

_I had no clue what was happening until I felt hands on me, pulling me away from Fang.  
_

_I stuggled, trying to fight, but the hands were held by something metal and it refused to let go.  
_

_"Ahh!"  
_

_"Max!" yelled Fang. The machines were holding him too.  
_

_They dragged me to the nearest window.  
_

_A cloth is placed over my mouth.  
_

_Chloroform.  
_

_I see black spots covering my vision.  
_

_Fang is still stuggling.  
_

_He's crying now. Tears are streaming off his face as he cries out my name.  
_

_I feel the world getting darker and I am no longer conscious._

* * *

**So this is how Max is taken away from the flock. Tell me if you like it. R&R if you want me to continue!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola chicos and chicas! Sorry for the wait, but I welcome you to Chapter 4. Max finally has her memory back, but has her experiences left her scarred forever? Read and find out...**

**Disclaimer: ALL CREDIT GOES TO JP!  
**

* * *

I woke up in a hotel room.

I was alone...with Fang.

He was sleeping in the same bed as me, but a wide space was between us, as if he was scared that I didn't want him near me.

As if. Every inch between us hurt physically.

I missed him. I didn't realize it before(you know, because I lost my memories and all), but I really missed him.

Before I knew what I was doing, I threw myself at him, pinning him down with my weight as I captured his mouth with mine.

He came alive under me. His hands immediately going to my hips as he kissed me back.

He flipped us over and ran his hands over my sides.

"Max." He murmured against my lips.

I had him back. I finally got my Fang back.

He lifted his mouth off mine. "You're back."

"I am," I said, pulling him back down.

He didn't resist. His lips were soft and sweet against mine. He knew I wouldn't want to take it too far.

And he respected me for it.

It took some time to regain our self-control back, but once we did, we broke apart and sat on the bed together, him holding my hands in his own.

"So you remember everything?"

"Mostly. There are a few small details that I don't remember, like my favorite ice cream flavor, our old address, stuff like that."

"Do you remember the night you were taken away?" he asked, his voice suddenly quieter and smaller.

I nodded knowing what was coming next.

"Everything?" he questioned, reaching into his back pocket and pulling a small box. "Even this?"

I didn't trust myself to speak so I just nodded again.

Fang's face lit up. He lifted the ring out of the box and took my hand again.

He slipped the shiny diamond onto my ring finger, still grinning like the happiest man on earth.

And I smiled with him.

Suddenly, there was a quick rap on the door.

"Max?" It was Angel. "Can we come in?"

I laughed. "Of course you can."

The other four members of my flock walked in, eager in see me.

Nudge and Angel practically tackled me.

I kissed both of their foreheads, laughing. "It's good to see you guys too."

Iggy gave me a quick hug and Gazzy refused to (he says it isn't manly).

And before we knew it, my whole flock was sitting on the same bed chatting as though nothing had happened.

We were a family again.

Soon my stomach started rumbling.

Iggy grinned,"Either Max is hungry or she really needs to use the bathroom."

I smacked him upside the head.

He rubbed the back of his head, "Ow...at least now I know for sure that she's back..."

Fang took my hand in his and pulled me up off the bed.

"Come on, flock. Let's grab something to eat."

-LINE BREAK-

We all walked to the McDonalds nearby.

We would've flown, but my wings weren't quite ready for that yet.

Fang and I stood at the counter as he rattled off all the food we wanted to the blond bimbo at the register who batted her eyelashes way to much at my fiancee (yeah, that's right. I said it. Fang is my fiancee).

"We'll take 5 double cheeseburgers, 7 big macs, 8 large fries, 4 large sodas, 3 strawberry smoothies and 4 apple pies."

The blond smiled much too sweetly at him and said,"Is that it? Or is there _anything_ else I can get you."

I moved closer to Fang and protectively wrapped my arm around his waist. He draped his arm around my shoulder.

"No. That's it, thanks."

"It's no problem. But really, if you need _anything_, please don't be afraid to ask."

I snapped at her,"Yeah, we get it. If we need _anything_, we'll be sure to come to you first. Now get our damn food and leave us alone."

The girl's eyes flashed, but she left without another word.

I glanced up at Fang, who was trying to cover a smile.

The rest of flock stared at me, shocked.

Iggy was the first to speak, "Wow Max. I never thought you'd be the jealous type."

I glanced around the room for something to chuck at his head, but sadly, found nothing.

Fang bent down and kissed my temple, "She has no need to be jealous, Iggy. I am forever hers according to that beautiful ring on her finger."

"Ooh!" piped in Nudge, " that reminds me. I get to plan your wedding. All of it. You get no say in this matter. Okay, Max?"

"I get to pick the dress!" yelled Angel.

I glanced at Fang, unsure what to say, but he just smirked at me.

I know I'm gonna regret this later but," Sure."

The girls squealed.

"Do I have to wear a tux?" whined Gazzy.

"Hey," said Fang, with a fake serious face, "If I have to wear a tux, you guys do too."

And the rest of the evening went sort of like that.

-LINE BREAK-

Before I knew it, it was nighttime and Fang and I were finally making our way to our own bedroom after saying goodnight to the rest of the Flock.

I stood in front of the bed as Fang locked our door and turned around to lean on it.

His eyes bored into my own as we stared at each other, deciding who should make the next move.

"Come here," he whispered finally, his voice raspy and low.

I moved closer and closer until I was standing right in front of him.

He gently took one of my hands and lifted it up until it was against his lips.

He kissed my fingertips softly and moved my hand so it was against his cheek.

"Do you have any idea," he whispered softly, "how much I've missed you these past six months? I was dying inside. From guilt. And sadness. And when I saw you again yesterday? I felt whole again. I realized in that moment that I would do anything for you. Understand? Anything you want or need, I am willing to die for it. I love you, Max."

I just stared at him.

Then I lifted my face up and crushed my lips against his until they were moving together as one.

I pulled away slightly, "I love you too," I said before throwing my lips against his once more.

He grinned against me me and wrapped his arms around my thighs before hoisting me up until my legs were tight around his hips.

He walked forward until we collapsed together on the bed, him on top of me.

My hands wandered underneath his shirt which came off minutes later along with the rest of our clothes.

We made love. Sweet, unforgettable love.

* * *

**Sooooo? Tell me your opinion. The more reviews, the better the next chapter-the sooner too. This was more of a filler chapter. I didn't want it to get too boring so I added a little bit of steam at the end. R&R for more.**

**ps. just FYI: there will be no mature content in this story. It may get pretty close (like above chapter), but nothing beyond that. just a message for those of you who cringe at that sort of thing.  
**


End file.
